Love Sex Magic
by lolercopter
Summary: A recollection of Blair's experiences at Hogwarts. Rated T for future chapters. I REALLY like reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Blair, Chuck, Nate and Serena are all unhappy but unsurprised when they're all sorted into different houses – Blair and Chuck are in Slytherin, Nate is in Hufflepuff, and Serena is in Gryffindor. Still, they have to admit that they fit into their houses remarkably well. Blair easily gets herself a group of Slytherin girls as her minions; Chuck competes with Draco for control over Slytherin; Serena makes friends with Hermione Granger; and Nate is generally beloved by all. He even finds a mentor in Cedric Diggory, who Serena ends up having a crush on for a few weeks ("British boys are so much better," she sighs to Blair, who scoffs and gives it another 48 hours).

After being sorted into Slytherin, Blair slides down to sit in between Chuck and Draco Malfoy, who immediately makes a snide comment about being glad that he's been sorted into Slytherin because otherwise he probably would have transferred to Durmstrang, which is where his father considered sending him in the first place. "And that Dumbledore," he says snidely. "My father says that he's insane."

"Malfoy, how many times have you said 'my father' since you started talking?" Blair says, rather annoyed, causing Chuck to snort beside her. She's not really listening to him and he's not really talking to her – more to the first-years in general – but his incessant chatter is putting her off her dinner.

He turns slightly pink. "You're lucky I don't hit girls," he says.

"I'm _so_ scared," Blair says and laughs derisively at him, eliciting a glare and another comment about how his father will hear about this.

Needless to say, Blair and Draco do not become friends anytime soon, but even she dislikes Draco less than Chuck does. The two of them constantly clash, as Chuck and Draco constantly battle to be the leader. The problem is that Draco has two built-in cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, while Chuck is a lone wolf, which puts Chuck at a slight disadvantage. Still, the two spar and fight their way through their time at Hogwarts. They even get detention their first week there, when they end up getting into a brawl over something nonsensical and asinine.

"They are so tacky," Blair mutters, watching them roll around the floor of the Slytherin common room and wrinkling her nose as Chuck attempts to punch Draco in the nose but only grazes the side of his face.

"Who, Chuck or Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asks.

"Both of them."

Chuck and Draco both end up in the hospital wing, Chuck with a bruised eye and Draco with a cut lip. Pansy makes a big fuss over Draco and asks if he's okay about every two seconds. Blair simply makes snide remarks about how she could have done a better job at fighting than both of them combined. Needless to say, this does not endear her to either of them, and so they spend a lot of the following week scowling at each other at every opportunity.

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf and Hermione Granger hate each other the minute they set eyes on each other in Potions class, when Blair gets thirty points to Slytherin for her Potion and smirks at Hermione when she gets none for Gryffindor. They have a strong academic rivalry throughout their years at Hogwarts, but they always end up tying for the top of their class.<p>

On the other hand, Ron does not mind Blair at all. At first he thinks she's just as scary and mean as everyone says ("I heard she made Hannah Abbott cry by just looking at her," says Seamus in an awe-stricken voice once), but when she hexes Malfoy in the corridors in between classes one day and doesn't even get in trouble for it, he thinks that maybe she isn't so bad. Funnily enough, they get paired up together in Potions the day after the incident. "You're really good at this," Ron says as Blair adds some beetle eyes to their potion. "Maybe even better than Hermione."

"Thanks," she says. "Pass the rat spleens, please."

Of course, Blair and Ron have little to no interaction, but whenever Hermione starts ranting about that Blair Waldorf, Ron protests and says that she isn't so bad. Which, of course, only gets Hermione even angrier about it. Harry, on the other hand, stays wisely out of their arguments and also avoids Blair if possible. She seems like far more trouble than she's worth.

* * *

><p>During their first flying lesson with Madam Hooch, Blair's broomstick refuses to come up when she says "up." Which is just as well, because she would much rather have both feet firmly planted on the ground. Nevertheless, she's determined to not make a fool of herself, because she's a Waldorf and that's just unacceptable. Once they finally do get around to actually flying, Blair flies slowly and cautiously but with relative grace. Serena doesn't even bother trying to fly properly, instead floating aimlessly around, to the exasperation of Madam Hooch. Nate isn't present, as the Hufflepuffs have their lessons with the Ravenclaws, but when he has his lesson, he's easily one of the best in the class, zooming around like a pro. On the other hand, Chuck immediately tries to go too fast and falls forward off his broom. Thankfully, he's only five feet above the ground, so he only gets a little winded, but this doesn't stop Draco Malfoy from sniggering at him openly. Draco, of course, is an undoubtedly good flier, even though he is a snotty little git. However, when Harry Potter gets onto the Gryffindor team, Chuck retaliates by taunting Draco about how he allowed Potter to best him again. Blair cannot bring herself to care. Quidditch is stupid, anyway.<p>

Nate, it turns out, is actually quite good at Quidditch, though. He even ends up being the reserve Seeker for the Hufflepuff team during his first-year (and takes over for Cedric after the Triwizard Tournament). However, the one game he gets to play ends up being the game in which Harry catches the Snitch in about five seconds. "It's okay, Nate," Serena soothes.

"That Harry Potter probably plays dirty anyway," Blair adds, shooting Harry a glare through the rain, who just looks away with a bemused expression on his face.

* * *

><p>When the Halloween feast is interrupted by Quirrell's announcement that there is a troll in the dungeon, Blair freaks out, to say the least. She freaks out so badly, in fact, that she ends up clutching Blaise Zabini's arm so hard that he actually has little marks on it afterward. "Sorry," she says when he points them out back in the Slytherin common room.<p>

"It's alright. Did you get a load of Malfoy's face though?" he says with a sneer, and they spend the rest of the time happily making fun of others' reactions to the troll. From then on, she and Blaise Zabini are pretty good friends. Such good friends, in fact, that by the third or fourth year or so, she ends up spending more time with him than with Nate or Chuck or Serena.

* * *

><p>For the holidays, they all have different things that they do. Nate spends Christmas skiing with his family in Aspen; Chuck spends it in Monaco with his father, except that his father spends most of the time writing letters to important Ministry officials; Blair spends it in the Waldorf castle in Scotland with her family and Dorota; and Serena spends it in the south of France. They all have quite a bit of fun over their holidays, but they're also eager to get back, because even the best places get boring when you don't have any friends to share them with.<p>

* * *

><p>There's this one night in the Slytherin common room when Draco tries to tell everyone about this cock-and-bull story about Harry Potter, the gamekeeper, Ron Weasley's brother, and a dragon. Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle all listen with rapt attention, but Blair and Blaise are both coolly skeptical. "How would he even get a dragon egg?" Blair says. "They're incredibly rare and there are all sorts of trade barriers on them. Besides, the egg you described sounds awfully like a Norwegian Ridgeback egg; I remember reading about it in <em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.<em> There is no way he could have imported that into England."

"I'm telling you, I saw it!"

"Yes," Blaise says, "because you have been known to be truthful at all times."

"I'm telling the truth! I'll prove it," Draco says defiantly. "Potter's going to the Astronomy Tower tonight with the egg, I'll meet him there and you'll see! Then we'll see who has the last laugh!"

Blair has the last laugh, of course, because Draco ends up getting caught and getting detention in the Forbidden Forest, causing him to rant for ages about how his father would never stand for this. She sincerely feels sorry for his parents, because at this rate they must receive at least ten owls a day, but not nearly as sorry as she feels for herself for having to listen to him rant.

* * *

><p>Exams are a rather stressful time for Blair, but not so much so for Nate, Chuck and Serena, as none of them particularly care about the grades they get. As a result, she spends most of her time leading up to exams studying with Blaise, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, who are all Slytherins in their year.<p>

"What is the definition of a Switching Spell?" asks Blaise.

"A subdivision of transforming spells used to switch one object for another," Blair answers promptly. "What is the incantation we used to turn those matches into needles?"

As a result, all three of them do very well in their exams, though Blair's scores surpass Blaise's and Daphne's, partly as she's worked harder. In fact, she's only beaten by Hermione Granger, who tops her score by around two points. From then on, Blair strengthens her resolve and vows never to let that Granger girl beat her in an exam again.

* * *

><p>Blair doesn't <em>really<em> care about all this house rivalry nonsense. Well, she does, in a way, because she wants her house to be the best because it _is_ the best or she wouldn't be in it. But she doesn't care about it like some other people do. But still, when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, of all people, get all those points for Gryffindor and beat Slytherin by ten points, she is not happy.

"Surely this is not fair play!" Blair says. "This is blatant favoritism."

Draco nods fervently from a few seats down. "My father is on the board of governors at Hogwarts and he will not be happy about this," he says. "I'm sure he will work very hard to make sure that Dumbledore is sacked next year. After all, can you believe the people they let into this school?"

"Like that Granger," Blair says with an affected little shudder.

"And _Potter_."

"He looks like he's been raised by wolves or worse."

"Well, what do you expect, growing up with that Muggle family?"

This is the most civil conversation they have had all year, but this does not stop Blair from hexing Draco on the train, just because she won't be able to for the next two months, and it doesn't stop Draco from scowling at her just before he reaches his mother at King's Cross.

* * *

><p>After devouring Gilderoy Lockhart's novels, Blair thinks he's just brilliant. When she sees him in person at Flourish and Blott's, she thinks that not only is he brilliant but also very, very good-looking. So she's very excited to have him as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "It'll be a nice change after that Quirrell," Blair tells Serena in Flourish and Blotts.<p>

"Do you really think that prat is going to be good?" Draco says incredulously, popping up seemingly from nowhere.

"Eavesdrop much, Malfoy?" Blair snaps.

Draco ignores this. "Do you _fancy_ him, Waldorf? Are you really that _stupid_?"

"Are you jealous, Malfoy?" Serena pipes up, making Draco's cheeks stain pink.

"Jealous? Of that git? I'd sooner be jealous of the giant squid!" he splutters a little too fervently. "God, you're both mental. I don't even want to talk to you anymore, it might be catching."

* * *

><p>Blair soon finds that Draco is right. Lockhart is a stupid git. But she doesn't mind quite as much as she probably should because he <em>is<em> good-looking and he _did_ compliment her on the first day of classes.

"I think he's really nice," says Serena brightly. "He said my hair was fabulous and asked me what products I use."

However, Blair's patience grows thin as the year wears on. Still, she never admits that she hates Lockhart, lest Draco Malfoy get wind of the fact that she thinks he's right.

* * *

><p>Blair attends the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, even though she thinks Quidditch is kind of stupid. She figures that, whoever loses, she'll win. If Slytherin wins, then her house will win, and if Gryffindor does, then she will have the pleasure of taunting Draco about it. Of course, Gryffindor does end up winning, and so she does end up taunting Draco mercilessly, even though she privately thinks he's actually a pretty good flier and that Harry Potter probably plays dirty anyway. Still, the expression on his face when she tells him that maybe the team shouldn't let talentless oafs buy themselves in from now on is priceless.<p>

* * *

><p>This Halloween is pretty good for Blair until the whole mess with Filch's cat, which is mildly annoying. "Cheers, Waldorf!" says Blaise. "This is the day we became friends!"<p>

Blair clinks her goblet of pumpkin juice against his. "Cheers, Zabini. Now I have at least one person whose company I actually can stand," she says.

It's a rather nice night, in fact, until the whole mess where Filch's cat has been Petrified. Later, Draco shouts something about how all the Mudbloods will be next when he sees Filch's cat. Blair rolls her eyes so hard that it almost hurts. "So tacky," she mutters. "So tacky."

* * *

><p>Blair and Serena pair up for the Dueling Club, as do Nate and Chuck. Serena gets disarmed over and over again by Blair, while Chuck accidentally sets the sleeve of Nate's robes on fire, which he has to put out with his hat. When Draco and Harry are called on for a demonstration, Blair yawns loudly. "Hopefully they finish each other off," she says.<p>

"That's mean, Blair," Serena chastises her gently.

"Whatever," Blair says. "Potter's a little freak and Malfoy's a little git." She falls, silent, though, after this because the duel starts then. When Harry shows that he's a Parselmouth, Blair pretends to be unfazed, even though she's unbelievably shocked. She also dismisses the idea that he is Slytherin's heir.

"Please!" she says to Blaise. "Potter's a blood traitor and a Gryffindor. There is no way he is Slytherin's heir."

Blaise agrees. "Some people are idiots."

* * *

><p>When Harry and Ron impersonate Crabbe and Goyle so they can interrogate Malfoy, the first thing they hear in the common room is the sound of Blair Waldorf's voice. "Where've you been, Malfoy? Finally figured out how to catch the Snitch?"<p>

"Go away, Waldorf!" Malfoy snaps and then turns back to Harry and Ron. "That girl is a hurricane."

"Yeah," Ron says, with a silly grin on Crabbe's face.

"Hurricanes are bad, Crabbe."

"Oh," Ron says. "Oh, right."

* * *

><p>When Cornelius Fudge comes to the grounds to sack Hagrid, he happens to pass by the Slytherins as Professor Snape is escorting them back to their common room after dinner. He greets Draco warmly, which causes him to smirk triumphantly at the rest of the Slytherins.<p>

"That little suck-up," Blair whispers furiously to Blaise. "He is _such_ a little toerag."

"Toerag or not, he does know the Minister," points out Blaise a little reluctantly. "That's impressive."

"Well, my father is the ambassador for our Ministry in France! You'd think that would make my family more important than Draco's, even if his father donated ten thousand Galleons to St Mungo's."

"Jealous, Waldorf?" Draco says with his most infuriating smirk, coming over to them after Fudge moves along. "Maybe if you played a little more nicely…"

"Shut up, Malfoy, or I'll hex you," Blair snaps. "I just learned a rather good one that I've been wanting to try out." At this, Draco shuts up, but gives her one last triumphant smirk before returning to his place in line.

* * *

><p>Once again, Blair is rather displeased when Gryffindor wins the House Cup. "This is such favoritism," she mutters to Blaise. "Dumbledore obviously favors Potter."<p>

"Tell me about it," Blaise says. "At least that Lockhart is gone."

"I didn't mind him," Blair says. "I hope he gets his memory back."

"You fancy him."

"I do not."

"You're a liar."

"Shut up."

However, there is one good thing that comes of this turn of events, as Daphne Greengrass, who was convinced that Potter was Slytherin's heir, now owes her ten Galleons because of a bet they had. Blair doesn't need the money, but there's something satisfying about winning anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy has always derived great pleasure from annoying Blair Waldorf, but 3rd year brings a change in his tactics, brought about by the fact Blair seems to have gotten ten times prettier over the summer holidays. He switches from his usual, 'I will insult you every chance I get' technique to the more effective, 'I will flirt shamelessly with you every chance I get' method. Of course, Blair has no idea that he's _actually _into her, but then, neither does Draco.

After getting off the seemingly horseless carriages, he proceeds to make fun of Harry for fainting on the train, but then gets distracted by the sight of Blair stepping down from her carriage with Serena, Nate and Chuck. He wolf-whistles. "Look at you, Waldorf," he says. "Did you miss me?"

"I missed Weasley here more than I missed you, Malfoy," snaps Blair as she passes him. Ron looks oddly happy to hear this, much to Hermione's displeasure.

"Now you know that's not true, Blair," Draco drawls, jogging to catch up with her. "Come on, give us a kiss."

"I'd rather kiss the Dementors," she replies and quickens her pace while Draco stops in his tracks.

"You're breaking my heart, Waldorf!" Draco calls after her.

"That's the idea, Malfoy," she calls back.

Harry and Ron find the whole exchange highly amusing, especially upon seeing that Draco looks a bit put out by the whole thing. "I think she likes you, Malfoy," Harry says.

"Yeah, when's the wedding?" adds Ron and Draco scowls at them and quickly changes the subject back to how Harry fainted on the train until he's interrupted by the arrival of Professor Lupin.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Blair, Draco keeps up similar tactics all through the year. It gets to the point where, during Transfiguration once, Professor McGonagall tells them irritably to stop flirting and get on task. Blair turns redder than anyone has ever seen her look before and tries to protest that she's not flirting, but being harassed, but Professor McGonagall turns away right away. Instead, she settles for hitting Draco hard on the hand with her wand.<p>

"Ouch!" he yelps. "That's going to leave a mark, Waldorf!"

"Good!" she snaps and gets to work on transfiguring her teapot. But Granger still manages to finish work on her teapot before Blair does, so during Charms, Blair accidentally-on-purpose aims wrongly and sets fire to the sleeve of Draco's robes.

"These were a present from my mother, Waldorf!" Draco snarls at her, but she only smirks back and thinks that she's won. That is, until sneaks up on her from behind during Potions and causes her to add too much essence of hellebore to her potion.

* * *

><p>Blair's Boggart is the image of herself dying alone. She blanches at the sight and is almost unable to get rid of it. Almost. Still, though, Lupin asks her kindly if she's feeling okay and offers to make her a cup of tea after the lesson, an offer which she refuses. She doesn't want anyone thinking a stupid Boggart has got her down.<p>

Draco, of course, is an insensitive twat about the whole thing. At least someone finds it funny. "You don't have to worry about dying alone, Waldorf!" he drawls over lunch. "I'll always be here."

"The only thing worse than dying alone would be living with you," she retorts, eliciting an appreciative laugh from Blaise.

Draco claps his hand to his chest dramatically. "You're breaking my heart."

"I didn't know you had one."

"It's all yours, Waldorf."

"Keep it," she says. "It's not worth much."

* * *

><p>When Draco gets his arm slashed by Buckbeak, Blair visits him in the hospital wing with Serena, mostly out of curiosity and boredom. "Ten Galleons says he wasn't even hurt that badly," Blair whispers.<p>

Of course, Draco is moaning and groaning away on the bed, being cooed over by Pansy Parkinson. When Blair reaches his bedside, he grabs her arm. "Are you an angel?" he chokes, but there's a tell-tale smirk tugging the corners of his lips upward.

"Please, Malfoy. As if you would go to heaven."

"You're right," he agrees. "I am in hell. You're torturing me."

She rolls her eyes so hard that it almost hurts. "You're so full of it," Blair says. "Are you even really hurt?"

"I'll have you know, that Hippogriff nearly killed me!"

"I highly doubt it," Blair says. "And if it had, then it would have done us all a favor."

"Come on, Waldorf," Draco says. "You know you'd miss me if I were gone. I bring all the excitement to your life." He sits up. "You know, I'm still in a lot of pain," he says.

"Poor you," Blair says sarcastically.

"You should kiss it and make it better," Draco suggests.

"You're gross!" Blair says, wrinkling her nose. "Come on, Serena, let's go!" she snaps and drags Serena out of the room. It's not that easy because Serena is in a fit of silent laughter so intense that her whole body is shaking.

"You should have kissed him," Serena giggles. "I think he likes you."

* * *

><p>The night the Fat Lady disappears from her portrait hole and they all sleep together in sleeping bags in the Great Hall, Serena tells Blair all about how Sirius Black is in the castle and how he slashed the Fat Lady's portrait. That is, until she is interrupted by Draco Malfoy pushing a second-year out of the way so he can put his sleeping bag down next to Blair's.<p>

"Leave," Blair snaps. "You're going to give me nightmares."

Draco smirks at her. "But when else will we be able to spend a night together?"

"Ew!" she says a little too loudly, causing Percy Weasley to look suspiciously in their direction. Blair quickly feigns sleep until he moves on to a bunch of Hufflepuffs a few sleeping bags over. "Clearly I'm already in a nightmare," she whispers.

"More like in your dreams!"

"More like in _yours_."

"Merlin's pants," Blaise whispers from behind Draco. "If you don't shut up, I will hex you all."

There's a long silence, until Draco breaks it. " '_Merlin's pants'_?" he whispers incredulously, and they all start giggling so hard that Penelope Clearwater notices and tells them all sternly to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blair allows Serena to drag her to the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match despite the heavy rain. But she refuses to sit with the Gryffindors, so she ends up sitting in between Blaise and – to her utter displeasure – Draco. Luckily, Draco is far too into the match to pay her much attention.<p>

"This game is so stupid," Blair says to Blaise, having to almost shout to be heard over the rain. "I should have stayed in the common room." But then Gryffindor scores and Blaise starts booing loudly.

It's almost a relief when the Dementors come, except that it really isn't. Blair ends up holding on to Draco as if for dear life and burying her face into his arm. She can feel when they leave but she doesn't move. "Is it over?" she mumbles.

Draco laughs. As if he wasn't just shaking two minutes ago. "They're gone."

She dislodges herself from him and looks resolutely ahead.

"You're so _clingy_," Draco says.

"Shut up."

He laughs again. "It's okay," he says and tries to pull her to him but Blair ducks away. "You can be as clingy as you – "

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" Blair steps on his toe as hard as she can, changing his expression from a smirk to a scowl.

"That hurt, Waldorf!" he snaps back. "You're actually _crazy,_you know that?"

"Likewise," she says, glaring back at him.

They glower at each other all the way to the Slytherin common room, but of course Draco resumes his torture tactics with new vigor the next day.

* * *

><p>Blair stays at Hogwarts at Christmas, as her father is very busy with Ministry affairs and her mother is busy with her line of high-end dress robes. Luckily, Blaise stays back too, so she has someone to keep her company.<p>

At Christmas lunch, when they all sit at one table due to the lack of students, Dumbledore asks Blair to pass him a plate of roast potatoes and beams at her when he receives them. "Thank you!" he says, his eyes twinkling. "Cracker?"

Blair gingerly tugs on the Wizard's Cracker Dumbledore holds out to her, which explodes with a loud bang and lets out a cloud of smoke and produces about a dozen red roses. "Merry Christmas!" says Professor Dumbledore, handing her the roses.

Blair thinks that perhaps Draco might have a point when he goes on about how Dumbledore is off his rocker - at the very least, he certainly is extremely eccentric – but she wishes him a Merry Christmas anyway.

* * *

><p>The hype for the Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Slytherin is so intense that even Blair gets caught up in it for once. As such, when Slytherin loses rather spectacularly to Gryffindor for the Quidditch final, she is rather incensed. Naturally, she takes out her frustrations at Slytherin having lost out on Draco.<p>

"Why is it that every time you play against Potter he ends up catching the Snitch when it's right on top of you?" she snaps at him.

"Potter plays dirty," Draco insists, glaring at her so hard that his grey eyes look like ice.

"How can you expect me to fall for your antics if you can't even catch the Snitch?" she says without thinking and then immediately regrets it when she sees Draco's eyes start to glitter mischievously.

"Are you saying," he says, "that I'd have a shot if I did?"

Blair stumbles over her words for a second before she replies, "That's not what I said!"

Draco smirks at her, regaining some of his usual swagger. "Of course not."

"It's not!"

"I believe you," he says, but he's still smirking, which infuriates Blair to no end.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy!" she screeches. "You're such a little prick. I'm going to bed." And she stalks up to her dormitory, gritting her teeth at the sound of his laughter.

* * *

><p>Blair avoids Draco like the plague for the next few weeks after this incident, which of course makes him even more eager to annoy her. He blackmails Blaise into sitting next to her in Potions (secretly, Blair finds this rather impressive. She wonders how he managed it) and spends the entire time distracting her horribly. He also somehow manages to make himself her partner for Cheering Charms and gets her in such a good mood that she gives him a hug, which he teases her about mercilessly when the effects of the charm wear off. However, after a while, he suddenly stops. At first, Blair is relieved, but then she starts getting rather nervous.<p>

A few days before the end of term, Serena mentions in passing that Draco asked her on a date and that she of course refused. "It was pretty weird because I always thought he – "

"He did _what_?" Blair yelps, causing several heads to turn to look at her.

Serena looks confused. "I told you, he – "

"I heard you the first time!" Blair shrieks, gathering her things in a hurry and almost running off.

When she finds Draco Malfoy, he's busy being slapped by Hermione Granger, but Blair doesn't care. "Excuse me," she says politely to Harry and Ron, who are tugging Hermione back. They look rather bewildered, as she has probably never talked so nicely to them.

"Draco Malfoy, you incorrigible _git_," she screeches. "You asked out _Serena_?" Her voice goes up about three octaves on the last word.

"Blair," he drawls, apparently unaffected. "It's a pleasure to – " But he's cut off by the sound of her palm hitting his skin, hard enough that his cheek is a little pink after.

Harry and Hermione practically have to drag Ron away; he's laughing so hard. "This is the best day of my life," he chokes out in between giggles.

Blair and Draco don't speak for the rest of term, and no one else really knows why. "That girl really is a hurricane," Ron overhears him saying to Crabbe and Goyle once at breakfast and he sniggers all the way back to the Gryffindor table.


	3. Chapter 3

When fourth year starts up again, Blair and Draco are back to normal, except that Draco doesn't flirt mercilessly with her anymore. This is partly because this is the year that Blair decides that it would be ideal for her to date Nate. After all, he is a good-looking pureblood who is good at Quidditch, even if he is a Hufflepuff and not very bright. Anyway, that's probably for the best. She can be the brain of the operation.

"Natie, I think you should take me out on a walk by the lake," she says on the way to Ancient Runes, which Nate is taking and nearly failing, in one of her bossiest voices.

"Okay," he says, and that's that.

"Where are you going, Waldorf?" Draco asks her with a smirk when they pass each other at the entrance to the Slytherin common room in the evening.

"To see Nate," she says smugly. "We're dating."

"Really?" he says, leaning on the wall. "Does he know that?"

"Shut up!" she snaps. "Of course he does."

He doesn't, really. They just keep taking walks by the lake, but it _looks_ as if they're going out, so that's fine with Blair, really, at least for now.

* * *

><p>Draco will never, <em>ever <em>admit it, but when Blair laughs when he calls Weasley's father a nonentity, he's kind of proud about it. He sticks his chest out just a little bit further and goes on taunting Weasley, hoping to get another laugh out of her. Not that what she thinks matters to him. Of course it doesn't. He just thinks it's nice when she finds him clever. Just like how he only bothers her so much because he likes seeing her face go all pink, like it always does when she's flustered.

Of course, he does get another laugh out of her. But this time, she's laughing at him and not with him, because Mad-Eye Moody has just turned him into a ferret.

Bugger.

* * *

><p>Blair absolutely refuses to wear a 'Potter stinks' badge, partly because she thinks it's incredibly tacky and partly because the badges are Draco's idea. "Come on, Waldorf," he drawls. "Don't tell me you're actually supporting that git."<p>

"Well, if he's intelligent enough to have fooled that cup, then he must be more talented than he lets on," she says coolly, mostly just to piss Draco off. "I'd like to see you try it."

"I can do anything Potter does!"

"You can't beat him to the Snitch," she points out. "Of course, I doubt he would make as good a ferret as you did."

Draco's cheeks tinge pale pink and he looks down. "Shut up," he mutters and then looks back up to see Blair smirking at him. "I said _shut up._"

"I'm not saying anything."

"I really hate you, Waldorf!"

Blair laughs. "Is that why you spent a good part of last year following me around?"

"Please. I only liked getting you all worked up," he says. "Anyway, you seemed pretty upset when I asked out your blonde friend."

"That's because you obviously did it just to get on my nerves!" she snaps, the smirk disappearing from her face. "You don't even call her by her name when you mention her."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" he says and it's his turn to smirk and Blair's turn to go pink.

"Shut up!" she says. "I'm trying to _work_." And she picks up a book and opens it to a random page and stares at it furiously, trying to ignore the fact that she can practically feel him smirking at her.

* * *

><p>The weeks leading up to the Yule Ball are a terrible time for Blair. She assumes that she's going with Nate, which isn't exactly wise, because he ends up accepting that awful Fleur girl's invitation. To show Nate that she can do way better, she tries to get the Triwizard champions to ask her, but sadly Cedric is going with Cho ("She's not even that pretty; it's just because she's all <em>ethnic"<em>), Harry is less than inclined to take her considering all the times she's made fun of his hair ("It's just as well; he looks like he's been raised by wolves or worse"), and Krum is going with that awful Hermione Granger with the horrible teeth and the even more horrible blood. She ends up getting Chuck to take her and has an awful time as Chuck's too busy scamming on the Beauxbatons girls to take much notice of her. Naturally, Malfoy taunts her about it the whole night.

"What, couldn't get a proper date, Waldorf?" he says with an infuriating smirk on his face.

"It's not my fault that there's a shortage of acceptable boys in Hogwarts," Blair retorts. "Why should I have to settle? Anyway, where's Pansy; isn't she your date? Wouldn't you rather be with her?"

"Not really," Malfoy says with another smirk.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron stumble across Blair and Draco making out on the grounds ("I should have known she was no good!" yelps Ron, who is absolutely incensed).

* * *

><p>Georgina Sparks goes to Durmstrang ("Thank God," says Blair. "If her parents had sent her to Hogwarts I would have just died."), and ends up going to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts in their fourth year. In those few hours alone, she has sex with Chuck Bass, sneaks Veritaserum into several cups (leading to Ernie MacMillan embarrassingly proposing to Serena, who laughs and pats him on the head), and gets arrested for selling Crabbe and Goyle cocaine. She gets out three weeks later (thanks to family money and connections) and then discovers her love for Jesus. This lasts about a month, when she reconnects with Carter Baizen, ditches Durmstrang and jet-sets off to exotic places and tries even more exotic drugs.<p>

* * *

><p>Peeves doesn't really realize the songwriting potential of the Upper East Siders until about their fourth year, when Blair and Draco start going out. Harry is beyond relieved at this, since Peeves was really getting annoying there, while Blair is extremely annoyed, since Peeves is pretty much the only person (if poltergeists can even be called people) she can't command, torture or blackmail into doing her bidding. Peeves takes to serenading Blair and Draco in the hallways, making raspberry noises when he finds them kissing, and publicizing their frequent arguments. Eventually, Blair complains to Dumbledore about it, who informs her with twinkling eyes that she'll just have to deal with it.<p>

* * *

><p>Blair and Draco break up and make up more times than anyone can count. They have fights that no one knows about until the next day when they end up glaring at each other across the Slytherin table, and then they make up without anyone knowing until they start sitting together again, Draco's arm casually slung across Blair's shoulder.<p>

Once Blair fixes Nate's tie at breakfast and Draco comes up and grabs her arm and drags her to the Slytherin table, glaring at Nate as he goes. "What are you doing?" Blair says.

"Why do you still talk to him?" Draco says, shooting another glare at Nate, who looks extremely confused.

Blair laughs, which only serves to irritate Draco further. "Why, are you jealous?" she says teasingly, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe I am," Draco says defiantly, his voice rising slightly and a few people look over at them.

"Ten Galleons says that they're going to fight," Crabbe whispers to Blaise, who takes him up on it.

"Blair hates making a scene in public. You're on," he whispers back. "She'll drag him outside to fight now, just wait."

However, to everyone's surprise, Blair only laughs again and pecks Draco on the cheek. "You don't need to be," she says. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Serena goes out with Zacharias Smith for a couple of weeks in their fourth year. He is embarrassingly into her and can't believe his luck. Once, for no reason in particular, he even gets her a bouquet of roses so huge that it takes three owls to carry it. Serena thinks it's sweet but then breaks up with him a few days later because his ardor kind of freaks her out. Her next boyfriend is Cormac McLaggen because he's too in love with himself to fall all over himself for her, but then she breaks up with him too when he calls Nate dumber than a box of hair. "As if he's one to talk," says Chuck. "There are trolls smarter than him."<p>

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione find that Potions classes are even more unbearable now that Draco and Blair are dating, mainly because now Blair backs Draco up instead of tries to aggravate him. On the twenty-fifth of January – exactly a month since the Yule Ball – they are particularly unbearable, as they're very cuddly in the back of the classroom. "So <em>bloody<em> adorable," they can hear Pansy Parkinson, who is shooting a death glare at Draco and Blair, say to Millicent Bulstrode in front of them.

"_How_is she still getting top marks?" Hermione says. "Oh, I'd love to get her for cheating…"

"Save your energy, Hermione," Ron says. "She's brilliant."

"Brilliant?" Hermione says. "_Brilliant?_"

"Brilliant, as in intelligent," Ron clarifies quickly. "Not as in – "

"Oh, you just like her because she's _pretty_," Hermione says scathingly.

"I don't _like her_," Ron says indignantly. "She's going out with _Malfoy_. That's disgusting!"

However, this doesn't stop them from bickering until they get so loud that Snape hears them from the other side of the room and takes thirty points from Gryffindor. Afterward, he walks right past Draco as he's giving Blair a kiss and doesn't even tell them to break it up, which is so unfair that Ron opens his mouth to say something about it but is silenced by Harry.

"Some day, right, mate?" Ron grumbles on their way out. "Get a room!" he roars at Draco and Blair as they peck each other goodbye before they part ways as Draco goes to Care of Magical Creatures, but of course they don't even look at him. "Some day," Ron repeats as they go on their way.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson becomes rather openly hostile toward Blair for a little while after Draco and Blair first start going out. At first, Blair rather generously, in her own opinion, lets her stew, because she supposes that she too would be rather upset if her date to the Yule Ball ended up kissing someone else that night. Except, of course, that hers actually lost his virginity to someone else that night, but it was Chuck, so it didn't really count.<p>

However, when Pansy snidely remarks that obviously Blair is looking to boost the Waldorf name when she thinks that Blair isn't in earshot, she snaps. "Excuse me," she says in a falsely sweet voice, "but I think you're forgetting that the Waldorf family is one of the oldest, most influential pureblood families in the world, and that my mother is a Selwyn by birth. The Waldorf name needs no boosting. And in any case, I'd like to give you some friendly advice."

"And what's that?" Pansy asks coldly.

"Mind your own fucking business," Blair hisses. As she rarely swears, this makes Pansy flinch a little bit. "If Draco wanted you as his girlfriend, you would be, but as he obviously doesn't, you're simply making things difficult for everyone by making such petty remarks behind my back."

"Besides, Parkinson, it's a _dreadful_ bore," drawls Blaise, who is lounging in an armchair behind them. "Really, you _must_ find something new to talk about. Right, Daphne?" he adds, turning to Daphne Greengrass, who nods.

"It does get a bit tedious, Pansy," she says with an apologetic look at Pansy, "and besides, Blair is right; it's a bit awkward, considering that we're Blair's friends too."

"That's settled, then," Blair says breezily. "I do hope you see the light, Pansy. I'll see you in the dormitory." And she returns to her seat next to Draco on the sofa and glares at him until he looks up from his book.

"What?" he says in a would-be innocent tone.

"You could have come to talk to Parkinson with me," she says.

"You had it under control," he says with a sheepish grin. "I got you some chocolates, by the way," he adds. "They're in my dormitory. Shall we go get them?"

"Maybe another time," she says. "You're going to make me fat, you know."

Draco laughs and pushes her down so he's half on top of her. "You? Fat?" he says. "Never." His hands move to grasp her waist and she lets out a slightly nervous giggle. "See? Look at you."

"Not here, Draco," she says, but he ignores her and kisses her. When she comes up for air, she says, "Seriously, Draco, Pansy is going to start saying that I'm some sort of trollop now."

"She wouldn't dare," Draco says between kisses. "That's my girlfriend she'd be talking about."

Blair laughs. "She seems to have had no qualms insulting your girlfriend before."

"Oh, you'll see," he murmurs into her skin. "No one's allowed to call my girlfriend a trollop but me."

"Seriously, Draco, stop," she says, a little more sharply that she intended and he gets up, a disappointed look on his face. "Sorry," she says, more softly. "It's too much. We've only been dating a month and a half."

"We were just kissing," Draco mumbles.

"I know," Blair says, watching Draco rolling up his sleeves with deft, jerky movements that kind of make her want to tell him to put his hands to better use and touch her. Except that would, of course, send him the wrong signals, so she settles for taking one of his hands and holding it between hers, settling herself closer to him on the sofa. Almost automatically, he puts his arm around her and she snuggles into him. "I like being your girlfriend," she says, resting her head on his chest.

"Better than being at each other's throats all the time," Draco admits. "I like being able to kiss you when I want to. Even though I can't do it _how_ I want to," he adds, with a mischievous note in his voice.

Blair laughs, and then they're silent for a while as she traces the lines on his palm. She's never believed in Divination, but she wonders what they mean as she places a kiss on the center of his palm. Eventually, their breathing starts to sync up and they eventually fall asleep on the sofa, only to be woken up an hour later by the noise of Crabbe shouting at Goyle for breaking his new Fanged Frisbee.

* * *

><p>Blair comes back from Easter Break rather shaken, and no matter how much anyone tries to coax the reason for her disquietude out of her, her lips remain firmly shut. The truth is that her mother spent the whole time telling her all the ways in which she's disappointing her as well as comparing her to Serena. Naturally, Blair always comes up short. She's used to her mother saying such things from time to time but this holiday it has intensified. And besides, her parents are oddly distant with each other and Blair doesn't know why.<p>

"Draco?" she says to Draco in the common room once.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask Serena out last year?"

Draco looks right at her. "Why?"

"It's because she's prettier than me," Blair says, "isn't it? I know she is; there's no need to lie to me. Or is it because she's nicer than me? Or maybe - "

"Blair," he says, putting a finger up to her lips to silence her. "The only reason I asked her on a date was because I wanted to make you jealous. I didn't give a damn about van der Woodsen."

"But – "

"That's the truth, Blair," he says. "I'm not lying. And for the record, I think you're much prettier than van der Woodsen, and I find nice girls an awful bore."

Blair's silent for a moment, mulling the whole thing over in her mind. "Promise?" she says finally.

"Promise," Draco replies with a smile. "It's always been you, Waldorf," he says, and she wonders how she would have reacted if someone told her a few months ago that she and Draco would be _dating_, of all things. She probably would have laughed in their faces or maybe even hexed them, but here they are. "So, my turn," Draco says, "why were you hanging around Archibald a few months ago?"

"Because I thought he'd be perfect for me. On paper," she says. "But now that I think about it, I suppose that you and I are much better," she adds. "On paper, and off."

* * *

><p>During the second task, Blair and Draco sit together, a little apart from the rest of their usual group. "This is not as interesting as I thought it would be," Blair says, nearly an hour into the task. Everyone is mostly just staring at the lake and whispering, as they can't see the champions under there, obviously.<p>

"It'll all be worth it when we find out that Potter's drowned in there."

"I'd laugh, but I don't think you're joking," Blair says.

"Of course I'm not. I never joke about such serious matters."

"You're insane," Blair says, resting her head on his knees. He strokes her hair and she's so peaceful and comfortable there with him that she almost falls asleep, except that Diggory comes out of the lake, and then Krum.

"He's got _Granger _with him," Blair says scathingly. "Can you believe?"

Draco shrugs and then says, "Potter's still not out. That's a good sign."

He is rather disappointed when Harry does eventually come out, and even more so when Harry gets forty points. As they idly watch all the champions being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey, they're silent again, Draco still stroking Blair's hair. "Draco?" she says softly. "If you were a champion," she says, getting up to look into his eyes and wrapping her arms around him, her voice now coy, "would I be your hostage?"

"Of course," Draco says, and he's not lying. Of course, there are his parents, but they don't count, somehow.

"Good," Blair says, "because you'd be mine."

* * *

><p>The third task is also not as exciting to watch as one would think, as the champions are blocked from sight by all those hedges. Blair spends most of the time distracting Draco, which is very annoying for Hermione and Ron, as they are sitting a few rows in front of them and are very anxious about Harry.<p>

"Let's go to your dormitory for just half an hour," she says. "We'll have the whole place to ourselves."

"Last chance for Potter to get injured, though," Draco says. "Not going to see that very often, am I?"

"Please, Potter puts himself in mortal danger about once a month!" says Blair. "Would you rather watch a hedge or take me to your room?" She presses her lips at the spot where his jaw becomes his neck and trails down to his collarbone. "Term's ending soon," she murmurs into his skin. "We're not going to see each other all summer. This might be our last chance to be alone together for _months._" She shifts so that she's sitting sideways on his lap, her legs crossed daintily at the ankle. "Aren't you going to miss me?" she pouts and carefully catches his bottom lip between her teeth.

Draco groans and presses his hand against the small of her back as he kisses her so she's even closer to him. "Of course," he says.

"Then show me," she says huskily, hopping off his lap and tugging him to his feet and to the Slytherin common room.

They completely lose track of time back in Draco's dormitory. At first it's just the usual deal, where he's on top of her without really being _on top _of her because she will never open her legs. So he's kind of pressed up against her with about half his weight on her, and she's kissing him and it's fucking frustrating sometimes because she kind of drives him crazy. Especially now, when she's whining a little bit against his mouth and pressing her lips against his so hard that their teeth sometimes clash, which he decides he likes.

She really _wants it _today. When swipes her tongue along the bottom of his lower lip and then pretty much _thrusts_it into his mouth he thinks he might lose his mind. He groans and his hand, which has just been resting against her thigh, just skirting the hemline of her skirt, clenches onto her skin, making her let out a breathy little moan. She shifts a little, pulls her legs up and bends them a little and suddenly he finds himself directly on top of her. He has to force himself not to look down to check if her legs are really parted like he thinks they are. Blair's lips move along his jaw and he lets out a most embarrassing noise and pushes himself into her harder. He thinks he's going to explode. It takes absolutely nothing for him to get hard around this girl. Absolutely nothing. But usually when she feels that he's hard, she pushes him away, but she doesn't seem to be keen on doing that anytime soon.

"Are we going to do this?" Draco whispers, his breathing highly irregular.

Blair smirks against his mouth. "I think you're being highly presumptuous," she murmurs. "We're certainly not going to be doing what you're thinking of doing." She moves her lips to his ear and her hot breath sets his nerves on fire. "Although I suppose I could give you a consolation prize."

She lets him get to second base for the first time that day. He's just about to try for third, slowly inching his hand up her thigh, when practically their entire year bursts into the dormitory.

"Get up!" screeches a white-faced Pansy.

"What the hell?" Draco asks, pissed off beyond belief. He still doesn't totally get off Blair as he's still hoping that they'll all leave and that they can just pick up where they left off. But Blair's hands push against his shoulders and he's forced to turn over and sit up beside her as she too pushes herself up and straightens her hair.

"Diggory's dead!" says Blaise, who looks rather shell-shocked.

"What?" Blair questions sharply. "How do you know?"

"Saw him," grunts Crabbe. "Potter left the maze and he was holding on to his body. And the cup."

Blair's mouth drops open slightly, but then she closes it quickly. "And you're sure he wasn't just Stunned?"

"He's dead!" Blaise says. "I saw him."

"How did it happen?" asks Draco.

"No one knows," replies Blaise. "D'you think Potter - ?"

Blair bristles next to Draco. "God, people are _stupid. _Potter's _noble_, remember? He probably tried saving him from some great, dirty creature in the maze but didn't manage it."

"Pity it wasn't Potter," Draco says.

To everyone's surprise, Blair smacks him so hard on the arm that he thinks he might have a bruise there the next day. "You are such a _fucker_, Malfoy!" she half-shrieks and she stalks out of the room as everyone stares after her.

"What the fuck," Blaise says finally after a long silence. "She didn't even like Diggory. She said he was as boring as boiled potatoes."

"You're telling me," Draco says, and he slumps against his pillows. _Damn._

_/_

Blair's so pissed off at him that she doesn't even look at him at breakfast the next day, let alone kiss him good morning like she usually does. Draco hates to admit it, but he kind of misses that good morning kiss. Like the rest of the day won't be right without it or something. "Come on, Blair," he says to her as she cuts up her toast. "Don't be like this." But she doesn't even acknowledge having heard him, except that now she's attacking the toast more than cutting it. "What's this even about? You didn't fancy Diggory, did you?"

Blair puts down her knife and fork and glares at him. "No, I don't," she says icily. "The only person I _fancy _is you and you know it. But don't expect me to be happy with the fact that I have a boyfriend who apparently has no heart." She gets up and walks briskly away.

He follows her and grabs her hand. "I have a heart," Draco says. "You want it? Take it. It's yours."

"You're so full of it," she says, looking like she wants to be stern and cross but not quite managing it. Finally she allows herself to smile a little. "I can never stay angry at you."

"Then why does it seem like you're _always _angry at me?" he says and he kisses her on the lips. "Let's take a walk," he suggests, taking her hand. She lets him lead her out of the Entrance Hall and to the grounds.

They spend the rest of the day at the dock near the lake, talking about nothing in particular, with Blair's shoes off and Draco's jacket off and his sleeves rolled up. Eventually, they start kissing, and Draco loses his balance and falls into the lake. Blair, startled, follows suit, letting out a yelp just as she hits the water.

"Are you alright?" Draco asks when she resurfaces, paddling over to her.

"You suck," Blair says, breathing heavily but she lets out a giggle despite herself. She puts her hands on his shoulders and allows him to put his arms around her waist so he can support her weight so she doesn't have to paddle to stay afloat. She lets him kiss her in the water but then when they break apart she just smiles at him and ducks out of his arms and paddles back to shore.

They arrive in the Slytherin common room soaking wet but smiling, with Blair clutching Draco's jacket around her shoulders.

"Do I even want to ask?" says Blaise when he sees their dripping forms.

Blair grins and pecks Draco on the cheek before running off to her dormitory.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley hex Draco, Crabbe and Goyle on the train. Blair is the one to stumble across them and put them right. "Pathetic," she says as she dusts off Draco's jacket.<p>

"We were outnumbered!" Draco protests.

"If you say so," Blair says and straightens his collar. "There, good as new."

"Thanks, love," Draco says and gives her a quick peck before they get back to their compartment. "You have to say hello to my parents, by the way. They want to meet you."

"You've told your parents about me?" she says, more pleased than she lets on.

"Of course."

"What have you said about me?" she asks coyly, bumping her shoulder against his.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," he says seriously, "and that would be _such _a shame." And, no matter how much she pesters him throughout the rest of the train ride, he won't tell her.

When they get off the train, Draco leads her over to his parents to say a quick greeting before she goes to her own. "Mother, father, this is Blair Waldorf," he says quickly. "Blair, these are my parents."

"_Such _a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," Blair says sweetly as she shakes hands with Mrs. Malfoy as Draco's parents both give her a quick onceover before giving her a slight smile. She hopes that this means that they like her. "And you, Mr. Malfoy," she says as she shakes hands with him. "Draco talks about you _all _the time, you know."

"I do not," Draco mumbles but this is ignored by all.

"Well, you're welcome at the Manor anytime at all. Draco would very much appreciate your company, I'm sure," Narcissa says. "Now I'm sure you must be getting to your parents…"

"Yes, I must. Thank you so much for your kind invitation," Blair says. "It was a pleasure meeting you both."


	4. Chapter 4

Blair and Draco are both made Prefects their fifth year. When Ron and Hermione see them together in the compartment they both make signs of obvious displeasure. "That absolute _cow_," whispers Hermione fiercely. "Oh, you know she'll be abusing her power; she just loves walking all over people."

"Never mind that," Ron says. "D'you think we'll have to watch them rubbing up against each other all the time now?"

This sets Hermione off. "Honestly, Ronald," she bristles. "Is that more important than their abusing their power? Honestly, from the way you talk about them, anyone would think you fancied her."

Of course, they bicker throughout their Prefect duties on the train. In contrast, Blair and Draco, who are far more cuddly than usual, as they've just been reunited after a long summer, steal kisses whenever they can, their fingers sweetly interlocked.

When Blair and Draco see each other again on the train to Hogwarts, they spend a good amount of time saying hello in a mainly nonverbal way. "Missed you so much," Blair murmurs into his skin. "Did you think about me?"

"Of course," Draco says into her ear so only she can hear. "Did you think about me when you were in bed? All alone at night."

Blair doesn't answer, but she presses her lips against his and presses herself a little closer. He can tell that she's a little frustrated that there are people around and that they have to keep it relatively tame. He's pretty sure this means that she has been thinking about him and the thought of her _fantasizing _about him is so fucking hot he can't even handle it.

"I bet," he says into her ear, "that if I were to put my hand up your skirt, I'd feel that you have been thinking about me. So _repressed_. Poor girl." He brushes his thumb along the inside of her knee and her legs fall open just a bit before she presses them back together again. "But you won't let me do that, will you? Because you're a good girl. Aren't you, Blair?"

"I _am_," she insists.

"Of course you are," Draco agrees. "So am I a good boy?"

"_No_," Blair says. "You most certainly are _not_."

"A bad boy, am I?" he says and then laughs. "I'll corrupt you soon enough."

"We'll see about that."

"Do you ever think about it?" he asks.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Blair replies stiffly.

"You know exactly what I mean," Draco says with a smirk and plants a kiss right above her collar. "Do you want me? Like I want you?" he says and blows on her neck, where he's just kissed her. He can feel her shiver in his arms.

"Yes," she breathes and he smiles triumphantly.

"We can use the Prefect bathroom now, you know," Draco says. "Shall we go…check it out after dinner?"

Blair hesitates, but then she nods. "I'll meet you there."

They get to the Prefect bathroom all right, but Blair is obviously nervous. "We shouldn't be here," she says.

"And yet here we are," replies Draco, perching himself on the edge of the bathtub. "I've missed you," he says, looking up at her.

"I've missed you too," she says, but she doesn't move closer to him. He thinks he's making her nervous, because she's twisted her little ruby ring around her finger like she always does when she's uncomfortable.

"Come and show me," he says.

She hesitates, but she comes to him and presses her lips against his. He lets her set the pace, slow and cautious at first, but then she starts to take what she wants, greedily sucking on his lower lip and pressing herself against him. He starts to push his hand up her thigh, making her skirt ride up almost to her hips, and then he slides it back down to her knee, and then back up again. "Draco," she says and he stops. He doesn't want to scare her.

"Yeah?" he says, his hand pausing on her mid-thigh.

"I'm a little," she says, color rising to her cheeks. She _never_ shows signs of being shy or embarrassed so this is fucking _amazing_. It's kind of way hot, he thinks, that he's the one who's making her all nervous. Kind of an ego boost. "Can we, um…I don't know. Lie down or something? We could put down a towel."

"Yeah," Draco says. "Yeah, sure." He takes out his wand and levitates a thick, fluffy towel from its peg and spreads it out on the floor. Blair lets out a surprised (and not unpleased) squeak when he pretty much sweeps her off her feet and lays her down on the blanket.

"Guess all that Quidditch didn't go to waste," she murmurs, running her hand up and down his arm.

"Guess not," he agrees and he leans in to kiss her but she pushes her hand against his chest.

"Wait," she says. "This is so…_seedy_. We're in a _bathroom_."

"Would you rather be in my dormitory, with Crabbe snoring a few feet away?" asks Draco. "Considering the alternatives, this is pretty classy."

"I suppose so," Blair concedes and then kisses him. She starts out rather tentative but this time Draco is having none of it; he thrusts his tongue into her mouth and presses his body against hers. She lets him in, shifting so he's in between her legs and, Christ, her skirt's ridden up almost to her waist. "You make me feel tingles," she says into his mouth with a smile.

"I'm going to make you feel so much more than tingles," he promises and presses his hips against hers harder, making her release a high-pitched whine from the back of her throat. "You drive me so crazy."

"Likewise," she half-gasps as he rolls his hips against hers. "_Fuck, _you're hard."

"Language." He does it again and she lets out a strangled little moan. "I hate these high collars of yours," he says, unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt.

"That's not fair," she says. "You're still wearing your tie and everything." Blair's hands tug the knot of his tie loose until it comes off and she throws it aside.

He swipes his thumb over the curve of her breast, making her hips jerk forward. She _really _wants this; he can tell. He slides his hand over to the inside of her thigh and brushes his fingers over the front of her panties and she goes _crazy_.

"Wait," she pants. "Wait."

His hand pauses. She looks like she's trying to regain control of herself. "Do you not want me to?" he says. "Because you're really wet." He presses his thumb down, partly so that she can feel the wetness seeping through and partly so he can. In turn, her mouth falls open in a silent moan, but she doesn't reply, so he adds, "It's okay. I just want to touch you."

Blair swallows a little but then she nods. "Okay. But I'm not ready to…you know. Go all the way."

"That's okay," he says, and it is. He honestly can't believe his luck, that he gets to do _this_ anyway, even as he swipes his thumb over the fabric again and she makes this mewling sound and fists her hands onto his shirt. He's barely touching her. Her orgasm is going to be _insane_, he thinks, and he's right. When she does come undone, it is spectacular.

He waits for her to come down from her high before kissing her. He's still so fucking hard he can't even handle it, but he's just given Blair her first orgasm and she's definitely going to remember this forever. "You are so fucking gorgeous," he says. "You know that?"

Blair smiles against his mouth. "You're not too bad either," she murmurs and then she pulls back so she can look at him. "Your turn?" she says with a devious grin and he thinks he might just come right then and there.

"Only if you want to," he says.

She laughs. "I don't think you can wait any longer."

* * *

><p>For the next week or so, they absolutely cannot keep their hands off each other. "Get a room," Blaise grumbles on more than one occasion. Whenever he tells them this, Draco merely smirks and leads Blair up to his dormitory and closes the curtains of his four-poster, casting a spell so that no one can hear them or open the curtains. After a couple of weeks, though, they kind of get used to it all, so they settle down again. Everyone thinks it's just because they were happy to see each other after a long vacation, but they know differently.<p>

They don't have sex for real until Blair's birthday in November, though, which conveniently falls during a Hogsmeade weekend. As a treat, Draco takes her to his family's Hogsmeade home and lights candles and it's all very romantic.

"You're fucking perfect," he whispers.

"I'm not perfect."

"I think you are."

"You're just saying that because you want me to – "

"Hey," he says. "Say the word and I'll stop, okay? I'm not seducing you or anything."

Blair smiles at him a little nervously. "You don't have to seduce me," she says and she kisses him.

He pulls back for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asks and she hesitates a little, but she nods.

"I want to," she says and her hand slides over to the bulge in his pants and rubs lightly, like she wants to show him how much she wants it.

"_Fuck_," he says. "Darling, you have to stop that or I won't be inside you when I – "

"Shut up," she interrupts him, flushing pink. Draco wonders if she even knows how much that drives him crazy.

As they're dressing back up he tells her to look in his coat pockets and she pulls out a little box. "You shouldn't have!" she says brightly as she rips off the paper.

"Please. If I hadn't gotten you anything you would have never gotten over it," Draco says.

"You're correct," she says with a smirk and opens the box. Inside it is a pair of ruby earrings. "They're beautiful!" she exclaims.

"I thought they'd match your ring," he says. "So you like them?"

"I love them!" she says and she throws her arms around him. "I think I liked my other present even more, though," she adds with a mischievous grin and Draco laughs.

"That you can have any time," he says and they kiss for so long that they just barely get back to Hogwarts before the gates close.

* * *

><p>Harry thinks that there is a strong possibility that Blair Waldorf might just rise to power after graduating from Hogwarts and become an evil dark wizard like some kind of female Voldemort ("I just hope I don't have to finish her off next," Harry says over breakfast one day. "Neither do I, because I don't fancy your chances, mate," Ron replies, which of course gets Hermione in a huff all through Herbology). So, naturally, when he stumbles across her crying in a secret passageway, he's terrified. "Er," he says, "er, are you okay?"<p>

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Blair snaps. "My father just left my mother for a 31-year-old male model, as I'm sure you've heard, since that awful Rita Skeeter wrote all about it in Witch Weekly."

"Oh," Harry says, "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity," Blair says. Harry's not sure what else to do, but it feels wrong to just leave her like this, so he slides down to sit next to her.

"At least they're, you know, alive," Harry says after a long silence.

"I'm sorry," Blair says, wiping her eyes.

"It's okay," Harry says, smiling at her. "I don't need your pity either."

They don't really become friends, exactly, but when she turns up for the next DA meeting, he can't say he's disappointed.

/

When Blair first shows up to the Dumbledore's Army meetings, Hermione and Ron 's suspicions are piqued and they pull Harry aside to talk about it. "I bet she's a spy," Ron says. "You know she's with Draco Malfoy."

"I really don't think we should trust her, Harry."

"Look, if she wanted to report us to Umbridge, she would have already. But she hasn't. Anyway, we said we'd be open to anyone, right?" Harry replies, exasperated.

"Yes, but…" Hermione says.

"But nothing," Harry states firmly and then turns to everyone else. "Now, the Stunning Spell is one of the most useful spells you'll have in your arsenal…" he says, leaving Ron and Hermione dumbfounded.

At the end of the meeting, Cho and Blair both linger behind - that is, until Blair shoots Cho a glare that sends her scampering off with everyone else, which, surprisingly, doesn't even annoy Harry. "So," Harry says when he finds himself standing in front of Blair with no one else in the room, "you came."

"I came," Blair says with a smile. "Thanks, by the way. For defending me to Ron and Hermione. I heard what you said."

Harry blushes red. "Oh, that was nothing," he replies. "Er, you're welcome." He looks up awkwardly and realizes that there's mistletoe right over them.

"Mistletoe," Blair says after following his gaze.

"Oh, er, we don't have to if you don't…" Harry is interrupted mid-sentence when her lips meet his, her hand curling delicately around his neck. To his own surprise, his hands reach up to cup her face and then travel down to her waist to pull her closer.

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asks when he reaches the dormitory.

"Oh, nothing," Harry says. He thinks he'll keep this one to himself. For now.

/

The next morning, Blair taps him on the shoulder in the Great Hall. "Potter, I need to talk to you," she says brusquely.

"Yeah," Harry says, ignoring Ron, who is choking on his pumpkin juice, and Hermione, who is shooting Blair a death glare. "Sure." He gets up and soon enough he's being practically dragged to the corridor.

"The events of last night didn't happen. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"I have a boyfriend."

"I'm aware."

"You're not going to fall in love with me or whatever it is that you nice guys do, are you?"

Harry has to laugh at that one. "Don't worry about it, Blair."

Blair looks like she's not sure whether to be relieved or amused or insulted. "That's it?"

Harry shrugs. "You're the one who kissed me first."

"I did not!" she protests.

"Don't get me wrong; it was nice - "

"_Nice_?"

"- and I wouldn't mind doing it again if you weren't dating Draco Malfoy, but for now I'd be okay with being friends."

"We're not friends."

"Then whatever it is we are."

Blair really looks like she doesn't know what to make of this. She opens her mouth like she wants to say something and then closes it again as if she's reconsidering. She does this three times actually. Harry never thought he'd ever see Blair Waldorf like this. "See you at the next DA meeting?" she says finally with an amused smile.

"Looking forward to it."

She walks to the Great Hall, turning her head to look back at him and Harry has to smile at her expression. He actually kind of likes Blair Waldorf when she's not being a bitch.

"What was that all about?" Ron asks when Harry goes to sit back down.

"Oh, just DA stuff," he says airily. "Pass the marmalade, please."

* * *

><p>Because Blair seems to be set on pretending that nothing is wrong, she and Draco don't really talk about her father leaving. He tries bringing it up once or twice, but he doesn't really know what to say, and he hates that stony look that comes to her face when he does. So he mostly just holds her tighter and spends more time around her, just to make sure she doesn't have to be alone.<p>

He notices, though, that she goes to the girls' room right after eating after almost every meal. He thinks that maybe she goes there to cry, so he follows her once, making sure to walk far enough behind her that she doesn't hear him. Luckily, she never looks behind her. She goes to the Prefect bathroom to do it, which is odd, because it's very far from the Great Hall. He's pretty sure this means that she's crying, so he follows her in.

She's doing something even _worse_ than crying, as it turns out. She's kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, retching, and he has the sinking feeling that she's done this before. He's so stunned that he doesn't even do or say anything.

She doesn't even notice that he's there until she finishes brushing her teeth and looks into the mirror and sees him there. He sees the reflection of her eyes and he can't even stand it. She looks like she hates the person she sees when she looks at herself.

And then, just like that, her expression changes. "Draco," she says, turning around. "Why did you come here? Anyway, it doesn't matter. Someone _must_have a word with those house elves; that chicken really did not agree with – "

He grabs her hand just as she reaches the doorway and her mask disappears. "How long have you been doing this to yourself?" he asks.

She looks like she doesn't want to answer him, but she does. "Since my father left home."

"Why?" Draco says. "Why would you do this?"

"You don't understand," she says. "Your parents _adore _you. My mother never speaks to me unless she has something to criticize, and my father has apparently decided that his French boyfriend is more important to him than his daughter."

"That's not your fault."

"But it is!" she nearly shrieks, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Don't you understand? There's something _wrong _with me; there has to be."

"There's nothing wrong with you!" Draco says. "You think I don't understand? My father was Head Boy; he had perfect NEWT scores; and he was Quidditch captain. I know exactly how it feels to be a disappointment."

"But your father loves you. He bought you _seven _broomsticks in our second year; he – "

"Yeah," Draco says. "Yeah, he bought me seven brooms. He also said that I would amount to no more than a thief or plunderer if my grades didn't improve."

"But you get good grades."

"Not good enough," Draco says. "Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, you're Blair Waldorf, okay? You're Blair Waldorf. When you walk down the corridors, people get the fuck out of your way, because you're better than all of them."

She starts to cry in earnest now, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into his chest. "He didn't even write," she sobs. "He didn't even try to explain or…or say goodbye or – "

"I know," he says. "But you know what, Blair? Fuck everyone. It's just you and me, love. Always going to be you and me. Okay?" She sniffs and lets him wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I really…" he says, but he doesn't know what he wants to say. "I've never…felt this way before. I mean…you're special, I guess."

Blair smiles at him weakly through her tears. "So are you, I guess," she says and then holds onto him tighter. "Thanks, Malfoy."

He smiles at her. "Anytime, Waldorf."

* * *

><p>Harry and Blair may have agreed that they'd pretend that their kiss in the Room of Requirement never happened, but that doesn't mean that they forget it. And it certainly doesn't mean that they're friends. Blair shows up to all the DA meetings, but she leaves right away, like she's afraid of what could happen if she lingers. And once, when Draco has her hand on her knee in Potions and is whispering something in Blair's ear that's making her cheeks go pink, he accidentally-on-purpose sends a large, slimy crocodile heart flying between them, causing Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor. And another time, when they're paired together in Potions, Blair's hand accidentally brushes against Harry's and she takes back her hand like she's been burned, almost knocking over a bottle of armadillo bile. And then when she looks up she accidentally catches Harry's eye and turns pink and tells him to shut up even though he hasn't said anything, as he tries to tell her before she stamps on his foot with much more force than necessary. Also, Blair privately enjoys it when Harry mouths off to Umbridge because it secretly turns her on a little.<p>

However, the height of awkwardness occurs during Harry's disastrous date with Cho Chang. He's sitting with Cho and can't help noticing that Blair and Draco are sitting in a booth in the corner. Blair hasn't noticed him yet, as she's far too engrossed in her conversation with Draco.

"I don't think much of Blair Waldorf or Draco Malfoy," Cho says when she sees where he's looking, "but they're a nice couple, aren't they?"

"They turn my stomach," Harry mumbles as Blair laughs appreciatively at something Draco says and says something in reply that he can't hear. And then Draco's expression changes and Harry's sure that it can't possibly be the same Draco Malfoy that he's been going to school with for the past five years, because surely that Draco can't be capable of such tenderness. He sees him move her hand to the place where his heart should be (if he even has one) before kissing her.

And then he realizes that Cho's been talking this whole time. "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Cho screeches and when he looks back he's alarmed to see that her eyes are brimming with tears. Again. "First you tell me that you want to meet Hermione Granger and now you're too busy staring at another girl to pay attention to me?"

"Cho, that's not what I – "

"Oh, save it, Potter," Cho says very loudly and dramatically, causing many heads to turn towards them. A glance toward Blair and Draco's table confirms that they've broken apart to look at them too, but when Blair sees Harry looking at her, she promptly buries her face into Draco's neck, resuming their little make-out session. And before he knows it, Cho's left.

Harry sees them again on his way back to Hogwarts and stays behind them so they won't see him, but Blair looks behind her and spots him. She whispers in Draco's ear and then goes up to Harry and whispers in his ear, "You can do better." Harry can feel himself blushing all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

/

While Harry and Cho are having their disastrous date, Blair and Draco have a nice, romantic day. They manage to snag a booth in the back corner, where they won't be disturbed. "This is so tacky," Blair says, wrinkling her nose at the large cherub showering confetti hearts down on them.

"Sorry," Draco says. "My parents are letting friends stay in our Hogsmeade home."

"It's fine," Blair says. "I don't mind being the classiest couple in the establishment."

"That's not actually much of an accomplishment though, considering," Draco says.

"True," Blair says with smirk, "but let's not talk about that."

"What do you want to talk about?" Draco asks. "Dirty talk?"

"You're a pig," Blair snaps. "It's Valentines' Day."

"Oh, I see," he says with a smirk. "You want to be _romantic._"

"Damn right I do!" Blair says. "I swear, it's like your heart is in your pants."

Draco laughs. "My heart," he says, "is right here." He takes her hand and gently places it on his chest so she can feel his heart thumping. All of a sudden she feels breathless and she swallows and looks into his eyes. He brushes back hair from her face. "It's yours, you know. I remember last year you told me I was full of it when I said that, but it's true. Really." Blair can only smile at him, unable to think of an appropriate response. "I love you," Draco says, still looking into her eyes.

"I love you too," she murmurs and she presses her lips against his.

* * *

><p>When the DA is caught by Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad, everyone at first suspects Blair because she's the only one who manages to escape without getting caught (and also because, hello, she's Blair Waldorf). Really, what happens is that Draco got to her before anyone else can. "You have got to be kidding me," he says, wrinkling his nose.<p>

"You're going to regret making those faces when you're forty and have wrinkles."

"Go up to the Common Room," he says. "I'll deal with your punishment myself."

"I'm not sure that's within your capabilities as an Inquisitorial Squad member."

"Go now," he commands, "before I change my mind."

Blair gives him a peck on the lips. "I'll be waiting in your dormitory," she says before leaving.

"It's all clear here!" she hears Draco shout over his shoulder, running to join the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad.

/

Draco finds Blair sitting on his four-poster bed when he draws back the curtains. "I've been very bad," she purrs. "Why don't you punish me?"

"Don't come in!" he calls back to Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini when they attempt to enter. "I'm busy," he says and flicks his wand at the door to lock it. "The DA, really?" he asks, holding Blair by the shoulders so she doesn't try to distract him by kissing him or something. She's very good at that.

Blair shrugs. "How else was I going to get an Outstanding on my OWL?"

"So you asked for help from Harry Potter?"

"The ends justify the means. Anyway he's not so bad, even if his hair does look like it hasn't met a hairbrush since…well, ever," Blair says.

Draco shakes his head, not really sure what to make of all this. "You're unbelievable."

Blair laughs. "You know," she says, "that Inquisitorial Squad act? It's pretty hot." She presses her lips to his neck, murmurs into his skin, "Now what about that punishment you mentioned earlier?"

Draco groans and hooks his hands around the backs of her knees. He pulls her so that her knees are at either side of his hips and he grinds his lips and his hips against hers, eliciting a breathy moan from Blair – at this point, there's not much to do but just go with it.

/

It's to everyone's surprise when it turns out to be Marietta who ratted out the DA and not Blair. Hermione especially was so sure that it was Blair that she was fully expecting to have the satisfaction of seeing Blair with painful pustules on her face. For about ten minutes, she begins to reconsider her hatred for Blair Waldorf, even going so far as to approach Blair just before boarding the Hogwarts Express. "For the record, Blair, I'm sorry I suspected you," she tells her.

"Excuse me?" Blair says.

"For ratting us out," Hermione explains.

"And you felt the need to tell me this…why?"

"Because it was the honorable thing to do!" Hermone says.

Blair smirks in that way that always gets Hermione's blood boiling. "Next time you want to be 'honorable,' Granger, please don't approach me in public," she says and leaves Hermione seething. Maybe in some alternate universe, she and Blair Waldorf would be friends, but right now Hermione loathes her.

The night it gets out that Draco's father has been put in Azkaban, Draco finds Blair sitting on his bed when he comes up to his dormitory. It's empty, because it's early and everyone else is still in the common room. He can't stand their whispers and their pointed looks, so he decides to go up to bed early.

"Hi," Blair says softly.

"Hi," he says, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry about your father," she says.

"Don't be."

"Do you want to talk about – "

"No," he says. "I don't. I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not," Blair says, reaching out to put her hand on his, but he pulls his hand back before they touch. "Draco, just because your father was a Death Eater doesn't mean I think any less of you."

"But you think less of my father," Draco says. "Don't you?"

Blair looks down so that it looks like her eyes are closed from where he's looking at her. He doesn't even have to ask to know that this means yes. "I'm _proud_," Draco says, "that my father is a Death Eater. It's an honor. I don't need your pity, Waldorf." He turns away from her and starts unbuttoning his cuffs with short, jerky movements. "Now get the hell out of my dormitory."

She stands up, smoothing her skirt down, before bending down to kiss his forehead. He closes his eyes and leans into her touch instinctively. "I love you," she says simply before she walks out the door.

* * *

><p>They board the Hogwarts Express the next day. Blair doesn't kiss him good morning, doesn't approach him, although he does feel her watching him. Not glaring at him – just watching.<p>

"What's up with you two?" Blaise asks in their compartment. "You're both awfully quiet."

Draco looks at Blair, meeting her eyes. "We're okay," he says and squeezes her hand. She smiles softly at him.

"We're okay," she repeats and squeezes his hand right back.

When they say goodbye, she hugs him tight. "I love you," she says.

"I love you too," he says and all of a sudden he kind of feels like he's going to cry, even though no tears come to his eyes. Which is just fucking embarrassing. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to will away the lump in his throat. He feels like if he lets go, something bad is going to happen, for some reason. "_Fuck, _I love you so much."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she says. He can feel her smile against his chest.

"No," he says. "Best thing." He kisses her and it's not appropriate, considering that they're on a crowded platform with people milling all around them, not because it's too sexual, but because it's too needy, too hungry, too everything.

"Write me," Blair says. "Every day. Okay? If anything's wrong..." She takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. "You'll be okay, right?"

He nods shakily. "I'll be fine," he says. "I love you."

"You too," Blair whispers and she kisses him one last time before she says goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco is unreachable over the summer before their sixth year, during which Blair, Nate, Chuck and Serena vacation in Australia with Chuck's Uncle Jack, as their parents want them as far from England as possible. Blair tries sending him owls at first, but they all come back without a message from him, and she becomes increasingly irritable as the weeks progress. It gets to the point where the only person who doesn't end up walking on eggshells around her is Jack, who makes a point of noting that she's grown up well every time he sees her (Blair is so worked up about Draco that she kind of appreciates him for it). In fact, the first time Blair speaks to him isn't until August, when she happens to run into him at Madam Malkin's while Serena and Nate are at the Owl Emporium and Chuck is…doing whatever Chuck does.

"Why didn't you answer my messages?" she demands.

"I guess I just didn't want to talk to you," Draco says.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you honestly think I would date you for the long run?" Draco asks incredulously. "You were just something I wanted to try, and you didn't impress me. I don't want you anymore, and I don't see why anyone else would. You're used up, Blair. We're done."

Blair's so stunned that she can't even come up with a coherent response. Instead, she turns to leave and almost runs over Harry Potter as he comes in with Ron and Hermione. She's proud of the fact that she keeps in the tears until she gets to her room at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>Nate becomes the Quidditch captain for the Hufflepuff team in their sixth year. He ends up being a pretty good one, actually. They still end up getting beaten by Gryffindor and lose second place to Slytherin by ten points, but they somehow manage to beat Ravenclaw for third. Since Hufflepuff usually ends up being last (except for that one time during their third year), this is an accomplishment.<p>

* * *

><p>Serena and Nate hook up at Jack's during the summer while Chuck is playing squash with his uncle and Blair is out shopping. They get extremely drunk after finding Jack's stash of Firewhisky and end up having sex in his bed. However, they never do end up having a relationship, because Serena ends up transferring to Beauxbatons since her mother thinks Hogwarts is unsafe.<p>

* * *

><p>Blair ends up getting all Outstandings on her OWLs, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, just like Hermione, and ends up taking all the same subjects as Harry, Ron and Hermione. She sees a lot more of Hermione Granger that year than she'd like. Chuck gets five OWLs in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology, but doesn't end up taking Transfiguration since he only got an A. Nate gets OWLs in Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures, and takes all of those subjects.<p>

* * *

><p>Blair is the only one of them who ends up getting invited to the Slug Club compartment on the ride to Hogwarts – Nate's father is in Azkaban, and Chuck's known for being a troublemaker, but Blair and her family have a sterling reputation. She ends up sitting next to Blaise Zabini, who is kind of her friend – she certainly likes him more than that troll McLaggen ("Pansy told me that they got paired together in Potions once and he talked about his hair for the whole hour," Blaise says. "Pansy's an idiot, but I'd believe it," Blair whispers back) or worse, Ginny Weasley ("Every time she opens her mouth I want to punch her in the face," Blair says and Blaise nods in agreement). Although she figures that she wouldn't mind sitting next to Harry Potter. iQuitei wouldn't mind, in fact.

When she returns to her compartment with Blaise, she's greeted by the unpleasant sight of Pansy Parkinson stroking Draco's hair and smirking at her.

"Have fun, Blair?" Pansy says in a would-be sweet voice. "I certainly have."

Blair rolls her eyes and takes her seat. "Cheap thrills, Parkinson," she says with a smirk. "Although I suppose your best chance at success is to marry up since you don't have two IQ points to rub together. Careful, though," she adds with venom, "I'd stay away if I were you. For all you know he might be joining his _father_ in Azkaban.

Draco turns pink and sits up. "Don't you dare talk about my father that way, Waldorf," he snarls.

"I'll talk about your father any way I want!" Blair says. "You know, Malfoy, maybe if your parents weren't filthy Death Eater _scum_, you'd have been invited to Slughorn's compartment." She stands up. "I think I'll find somewhere else to sit," she snaps. "You know I've never been one to keep such disgraceful company."

* * *

><p>Blair is doing her homework in the library when she hears Harry Potter's voice say, "Hey, Blair, can I talk to you?" He looks decidedly uncomfortable.<p>

"You're already talking to me, Potter," Blair says. "Take a seat."

"Thanks," he says, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asks, adjusting her position on the chair so she can face him.

"Er, I kind of need your advice," he says. "It's these girls, Romilda Vane and all of those others, they're kind of…"

"All over you?" Blair supplies with a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah," he says, his ears turning pink. "And, you know, I just don't get why, and I don't really know how to deal with that kind of thing, and…I mean, you're a girl…"

"Couldn't you have asked that Granger girl?" Blair asks, still incredibly amused. "Why me?"

"Hermione doesn't count," Harry says, "and I'm not really friends with any other girls, except for Luna, who doesn't really count either, and Ginny, who's just, I mean, she's Ron's sister, and…"

"Spare me, Potter," Blair says. "Well, see, Potter, it just so happens that your stock has gone up over the summer. You're the Chosen One. You're the tragic hero who bravely stuck by his cause through pain and ridicule. Not to mention one of the only people in school who is genuinely trustworthy. And, well, it doesn't hurt that you're no longer a scrawny midget and that all that Quidditch seems to finally be paying off…And for God's sake, stop blushing, Potter; this can't be news to you."

"Sorry, it's just…do you really think I'm all that?" Harry asks, still blushing pink.

"Of course. Don't you?"

This is when Harry kisses her. And against her better judgment, she kisses back. It all starts to get rather heated, in fact, until she knocks over a particularly heavy book and they break apart just before Madam Pince comes to scold them for mistreating school property.

/

The next day, they somehow end up paired together in Potions. Blair, for once, can't keep her mind on her work. She feels warm all over in a very uncomfortable way. Luckily, though, Harry takes over and they get an O for the day, thanks to the Half Blood Prince.

"So, er, what happened in the library yesterday…" Harry says as they're packing up their things. "Are we going to pretend it never happened again or…? Because, I mean, you don't have a boyfriend anymore and it iis/i the second time that's happened…"

"Your point?"

"Well, I dunno, maybe it means something," he says, turning pink again.

Blair thinks that maybe it does too, but then she spots Draco at the other end of the classroom and decides that it wouldn't be very good for anyone involved if she got into a relationship just then. "I don't think so," she says. "I'm sorry." She grabs her cauldron and leaves before he can say something to change her mind.

* * *

><p>Blair spends too much time feeling like someone's punched her in the stomach whenever she sees Draco. She spends too much time thinking about what it would be like to kiss Harry Potter again, or maybe even date him. She spends too much time avoiding both Harry and Draco. And finally, she spends way too much time agonizing about the whole situation.<p>

Harry isn't too happy with the whole thing either. He kind of wants to grab Blair and shake her and tell her that she's being ridiculous, but he knows that wouldn't do much good. And then there's the possibility that she doesn't actually like him like he likes her, in which case she probably would think he's creepy. In fact, she might already think that he's creepy. By the time Slughorn's party rolls around, he toys with the idea of asking her, but decides against it. In turn, Blair kind of hopes that he'll ask her, but ends up going with Blaise as friends instead.

Harry kind of forgets that she's invited as well until he bumps into her while Luna's off doing whatever it is that Luna does. They're in this tiny part of the room that's separated from the rest of the party by hanging curtains, making it all feel too private and intimate for Blair's liking.

"Hi," Harry says.

"Hi," Blair says and she notices that, once again, they're standing right under some mistletoe. "Oh, fuck."

Harry follows her gaze then grins sheepishly as he catches sight of it before looking back at Blair. "Maybe it's trying to tell us something."

For a moment, Blair allows herself to look him in the eye. Which turns out to be a big mistake, because it seems to flip a switch in her brain. "Look, Harry, I like you but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. I mean, I know it's been a few months since, well, you know, but …and, I mean, you're Harry Potter and I'm a Slytherin! How is that supposed to work? And, well, I'm kind of a mess and I don't think I have very much to offer right – "

Harry cuts her off midsentence by pressing his lips to hers, cupping her face in his hands.

"What was that for?" Blair whispers when they break apart.

"To get you to stop talking," Harry says. "And because I wanted to." He leans in to kiss her again but Blair pushes him back.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" she says. "I'm not good for you. I'll break your heart."

"I don't care." And then he kisses her again, but this time, Blair can't bring herself to push him away. Instead, she lets him push her up against the wall and fists her hand in his hair. "Is this okay?" he asks, cradling her hips to his. "Am I hurting you?"

Blair only grinds her lips against his in response. As his lips move down to her neck she can't help but let out this breathy little moan from the back of her throat before his lips travel back up to hers.

"I never knew you were this forceful," she murmurs against his lips with a grin.

"I'm not," he replies.

Blair's not really sure about how long they kiss after that. But they're interrupted by the sound of Filch's familiar wheeze rising above the crowd, which prompts them to go see what the fuss is about. And as Snape and Draco are leaving the room, Harry looks beside him and sees that Blair has left.

/

That night, Draco returns late to the Slytherin common room, and when he gets there, he finds Blair waiting for him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Waldorf?" Draco mutters.

"Sit down, Malfoy; I want to talk to you," Blair says in the most authoritative voice she can muster, and to her surprise, he sits down in the chair opposite her.

"Can I help you?" he says.

"That was some scene you caused at Slughorn's party tonight," Blair says. "And I know you well enough to know that you'd never embarrass yourself like that just to go to a silly little party. Besides, you have dark circles under your eyes and you've basically been looking like shit lately. What have you been up to?"

"Why were you standing next to Harry Potter looking like you'd just been rode hard and put away wet?"

"Don't change the subject," Blair snaps. "What have you been up to?"

"Why do you care? Making sure I'm not with someone else? I knew you weren't over me, Blair, but I never knew you'd be so pathetic."

"For your information, I can be over you and still care about what happens to you," Blair says. "I mean…don't you care about what happens to me? God, Draco, did our relationship really not mean anything to you?" When he remains silent, Blair curses herself for bothering to care about the doings of Draco Malfoy. "But then I forgot," she says. "I'm just something you wanted to try. Forget it, I shouldn't have bothered, especially since you obviously don't give a fuck about me either."

She gets up and begins to walk toward the girls' dormitory, but then Draco grabs her wrist. "Blair," Draco says.

"What?" Blair waits for him to say something, but when he doesn't she attempts to pull away.

"Wait," he says, redoubling his grip. "Just…please don't start going out with Harry Potter."

"How is that different from your making out with Pansy Parkinson in the common room?"

"Because Pansy doesn't mean anything to me and you know it."

A stunned silence falls upon them for a few moments. "Draco…you can't keep me from moving on. When you broke up with me…you broke my heart," Blair says. "And if you still have feelings for me, then please just tell me, and…I mean, I can't promise anything, but we'll try to figure it out. But if you don't want to be with me…I don't even know if I'll date anyone else anytime soon, but I know that I'm not going to wait around for you. It's now or never."

There's a long pause and Blair finds herself holding her breath in spite of herself. The truth is that she's not sure what she would do if he did say he had feelings for her, what with the whole thing with Harry, but despite everything, she really wants him to. But after what seems like an eternity, Draco shakes his head and lets go of her wrist. "You're free to leave. Date whoever you want. Please."

/

The next day at breakfast, Harry tells Ron and Hermione about everything, starting from that day he stumbled across her crying in their fifth year and ending with Slughorn's party. Ron and Hermione listen wide-eyed and remain silent after Harry finishes. "Please, say something," he says.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron says, looking equal parts impressed and shocked. "Why'd you keep that from us?"

"I dunno," Harry says. "I just didn't know how to tell you, I guess."

"So…what are you going to do?" Hermione asks.

"I dunno," Harry says. "What do you think?"

"Well, I can't say I approve, Harry, but if you like her…" Hermione says. "Although I have to say that, by the sound of it, you're going to have to deal with a lot of complications…and I think you have enough to be getting on with as it is. I think you have to ask yourself whether she's really worth it."

They're pretty much silent after that, mostly because they all know that, as usual, she's right.

Harry goes to the Burrow right after that, so he doesn't get a chance to talk to Blair. He does, however, bump into her on his way out of the Great Hall. She snaps, "Watch where you're – " before realizing that it's him. When she sees his face, her breath suddenly catches in her throat and she looks at him like she wants to say something to him, or kiss him, or something, but she just slides past him, taking care not to touch him.

Harry turns around to see Seamus Finnigan, who's witnessed the whole exchange and looks highly amused. "You two have the strangest sexual tension I've ever seen," he says, earning a hard thwack on the arm from Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry gets Fred and George to pick up a locket from Diagon Alley for a Christmas present for Blair, after making them swear not to fill it with Bubotuber Pus, enchant it poke her in the eye when she opens it, or tamper with it in any way. He doesn't get a Christmas present from Blair, though, until after the holidays, when he runs into her in the Entrance Hall, on the way to visit Hagrid with Ron and Hermione. "Come on, Ron, let's go ahead," Hermione says before shooting a significant look at Harry.<p>

"I got your present," Blair says when they're alone. "Thanks."

"Oh, er, no problem," Harry says. "I hope you liked it."

"I did, thank you," she says, and shows him that she's wearing it. "I have a present for you too."

"Oh?" Harry says. "What is it?"

"This," she says and kisses him. He responds for a few moments but then pulls himself gently away.

"I can't do this," he says.

Blair looks like he's just slapped her. "So for months you purport that you want to be with me, and now that I'm practically _giving _myself to you on a silver platter, you – "

"No, I mean, I want to do _this_," Harry says, "but I can't do that thing that we do where we keep running in circles around each other and I never know where we stand and…I can't do _that._I mean, you don't have to…to kiss me good morning at breakfast every day, like you did with Draco, or – "

"It's kind of creepy that you noticed that, but go on," Blair interrupts.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this big deal," Harry says, blushing. "But, you know, it'd be nice if we went on a date or…or if I could refer to you as my girlfriend without second-guessing myself, or…do you know what I mean?"

Blair bites her lip, but then he thinks she smiles a little bit. "I guess I'll have to start watching out for myself, then," she says.

"Why?"

"Because Romilda Vane is going to have a _cow_," Blair answers, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

Harry laughs, feeling like a giant balloon is swelling in his stomach. "So…that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't have to be too public, if you don't want…"

"I know," Blair says and then smiles. "I think Weasley and Granger are waiting for you." She kisses him again on the lips and then gives him another smile before turning in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room and walking away.

When Harry gets to Hagrid's hut, he doesn't mention Blair at first. "Hullo, Hagrid!" he says. "Oh, you've made us tea, excellent, thanks!" He sits at the table and very unwisely helps himself to one of Hagrid's rock cakes.

"Oh, come on, Harry!" Ron says. "How did it go?"

"Dunno what you're talking about," Harry says, unable to keep a wide grin off his face. "Oh, by the way, Hagrid," he says, "I thought I might tell you, I have a girlfriend now. Her name's Blair Waldorf. It's no big deal." But to Harry, it's the hugest deal.

/

The next morning at breakfast, Harry's just about to start on his eggs when a hand covers his eyes and a pair of lips meet his own. Even though he can't see her, he knows it's Blair. "Good morning," she says, almost shyly.

"Morning," Harry says, unable to keep a big, stupid grin off his face.

"I'll see you at Potions…boyfriend," she adds before going off to the Slytherin table.

"I knew it!" Seamus says when Harry turns back to the table, still grinning.

"You told him and not me?" Dean says. "You're going out with Blair Waldorf! She's the prettiest girl in our year!"

"And the scariest," Neville adds.

"I dunno, Hermione could give her a run for her money," says Ron. Thankfully, Hermione hasn't come down yet, or this, combined with the fact that he still keeps snogging Lavender Brown all over the place, would probably make her hex him.

"I still think you have the strangest sexual tension though," Seamus says.

"Piss off, Finnigan," Harry says and punches him in the arm, but he's far too happy to really care.

* * *

><p>Blair receives a lot of criticism from her housemates about her new relationship. Pansy Parkinson tells her that she doesn't think much of her taste, but Blair just tells her that at least she knows that her boyfriend actually likes her, which shuts her right up. Blaise makes the occasional disdainful comment about Harry, but a glare from Blair shuts him up. Chuck occasionally makes fun of Harry's Weasley sweaters, but she doesn't really mind, as the fact that he wears pink bowties renders any sartorial criticisms invalid. However, Blair is intimidating enough to maintain her position at the top of the Slytherin social pyramid.<p>

Ron, of course, is positively gleeful about the turn of events. Perhaps he would have been jealous at one point, but now he's happy that his friend scored the best-looking girl in the year. He and Blair also become kind of friends, despite the fact that she continually sniggers at his attempts to avoid Lavender. Hermione, on the other hand, clearly wishes Harry had chosen someone else, but is happy for her friend. She and Blair are civil to each other out of respect for Harry, though they're still strong academic rivals.

However, Draco Malfoy makes his unhappiness about this development very clear, to the displeasure of Pansy Parkinson. Once, Blair returns to the common room after a date with Harry with swollen lips, tousled hair, flushed cheeks and a blissful expression, and Draco accidentally sets fire to the desk he's working at with his wand.

* * *

><p>In late January, there's a sudden snowfall, despite the fact that it had not snowed all winter. However, several people take advantage of the weather with a raucous snowball fight, while Blair and Harry take a walk in the snow.<p>

"Are you cold?" Harry asks when he sees Blair shiver. "Do you want my scarf?"

Blair smiles. "No, thank you, but I wouldn't say no to some body warmth," she says. "Hold me?"

Harry obliges, wrapping his arms around her. "You know what would warm us up even more, though?"

"What?"

"This," he says and then kisses her until her knees give way, causing her to slip on the snow, which in turn causes Harry to lose his balance and fall on top of her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he groans. "Are you hurt?" he says, but Blair's giggling too hard to reply.

"I'm fine," she chokes between laughs. "Cold again, though."

Harry grins. "I think we figured out how to solve that problem, didn't we?" he says, and he kisses her there, lying in the snow.

When he comes up for air, he brushes the hair away from her face. "God, look at you. I lucked out, getting you."

Blair smiles, but this time a little sadly. "You're not the one who lucked out, Harry," she says. "I am." And, even as she cups his face in her hands and kisses him, she knows it's true.

/

They enter the castle holding hands, trailing snow into the Entrance Hall. Blair's shivering again, the back of her coat wet from the snow. "In retrospect," she says, teeth chattering slightly, "maybe kissing in the snow was not such a good idea."

"At least it kept us warm while we were outside," Harry pointed out, putting his arm around her and rubbing his hand up and down her arm to give her warmth.

"True," Blair concedes just as Professor Dumbledore turns the corridor and comes into view.

"Mr. Filch will be most unhappy at your trailing snow into the castle, Harry, Blair," he says in a would-be stern voice and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh, sor – " Blair begins to say, but Dumbledore merely waves his wand and makes the snow vanish.

"There, that ought to do the trick, shouldn't it?" he says, beaming. "Harry, I have matters to discuss with you in my office," he adds significantly, and Harry knows that he's about to be shown another memory.

"Alright, Professor," Harry says, and then pecks Blair on the cheek and bids her goodbye before walking with Professor Dumbledore to his office.

"Oh, by the way, Miss Waldorf," Dumbledore says, pausing and turning around, "may I say that happiness suits you? I don't think you've ever looked better." And, even though Blair looks pleased but confused, as there's snow in her tousled hair and she's not wearing any make-up, Harry thinks he's absolutely right.


End file.
